Life is a Highway
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for rounds of kink.  Morgan gives Reid a ride home from a team night out on his motorcycle.  Reid gets hard being pressed up against Morgan and smut ensues!  Enjoy!  Morgan/Reid.  Slash!  Don't like it? Don't read it! No flames you've been warned


The team was enjoying a rare night out. They'd gone to a local bar and enjoyed a few drinks and some dancing.

"We should try and do this more often," Garcia said as she finished her drink.

"Agreed," JJ replied.

"If the job would let us we would," Rossi grumbled. Even Hotch nodded in agreement. He'd loosened up considerably since he and Emily had begun dating. She loved Jack and together they were helping him heal from the death of Haley. Reid yawned.

"Is it past your bedtime, Reid?" Morgan teased.

"No, I'm just tired," Reid defended glaring at Morgan.

"It is getting late, I think I'm going to head out," Rossi said.

"Yeah, we are to, we promised Jessica we'd be home by midnight," Emily said as she and Hotch stood. The others interjected similar responses. Morgan and Reid were the last ones to reach the parking lot.

"See you tomorrow, Morgan," Reid said climbing into his car.

"See you then," Morgan called back. Giving a wave of his hand, Spencer pulled out his keys to start his car. Frowning when it didn't start he tried it twice more before climbing out and scowling at it. Why did his old car have to break down when he was out having fun and wasn't close enough to his apartment to walk? XXXX

"What's wrong, Reid?" Morgan asked appearing beside him. The genius jumped, not having heard the older man walk up.

"My car won't start," Reid explained.

"Hmm, that sucks, I tell you what. I'll give you a ride home. We can call to have your car towed to a shop tomorrow," Morgan suggested.

"Thanks, Morgan, that would be great. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, kid. Just follow me," Morgan instructed turning and heading to where he'd parked. XXXX

Spencer started to follow him when he realized where Morgan was heading. He'd driven his motorcycle to the bar which meant… He'd have to ride on the back of a motorcycle, something he'd never done before. A thrill of desire went through him. He liked the idea of being plastered to Morgan's back as they flew down the highway. What he didn't like was the possibility of getting hurt or even killed. He could quote the statistics on motorcycle accidents. Morgan must have noticed that Reid wasn't following him anymore, because he turned and made his way back.

"You okay, pretty boy?"

"Y-y-yeah, just a little nervous," Reid confessed.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I have an extra helmet, and as long as you wrap your arms around me and hold on tight, you'll be fine. So what do you say, are you ready to do this?" Morgan prompted. Reid nodded as he walked the rest of the way to the bike and put the helment Derek handed him on. A couple minutes later they were both on the bike. Morgan in front with Reid plastered to his back.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Reid replied. Nodding, Derek started the bike and pulled out of the parking lot. XXXX

The rumbling of the bike and the wind blowing his hair was exilerating to Reid. He didn't expect to enjoy this quite so much. Being plastered against Morgan's well muscled back certainly didn't hurt. The vibrations from the bike and being so close to his crush were making Spencer very hard. He could feel the arousal building and he knew he'd have a big problem to take care of when he got home. Right then he didn't care, he was in heaven. XXXX

Derek smiled as they flew down the highway. He kept glancing back and checking on Reid. The expression on the young geniuses face had started out frightened but now was relaxed and, was that arousal and lust he saw in those hazel eyes? Yes, he thought it was. It was then that he noticed a particular part of Reid's anatomy pressing into his back rather insistently. Reid had a hard-on and Derek wasn't sure if it was because of accidental stimulation or because of being so close to him. Taking another look at the younger man's face he decided that it was because of their closeness. Derek could feel his own erection beginning to form. He'd harbored a crush on the younger man for a while now, but was too afraid to say anything. Maybe tonight was the night to make his feelings known, he mused as they turned on to Spencer's street. XXXX

Arriving at Spencer's apartment, Derek turned off the bike, but made no move to get off. Instead, he shifted so he was grinding back into Spencer's growing erection. A gasp escaped Spencer's mouth at the contact.

"D-d-Derek?" he stuttered.

"Mmm?" Derek replied huskily.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked his voice cracking on the last word.

"Letting you know that you're not the only one who's hard right now."

"You mean you are to?"

"Yeah, I wanna fuck you so bad, Spencer," Derek growled. Spencer's eyes widened he'd never heard Derek call him Spencer before.

"You called me Spencer," he said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I did, that's your name after all."

"I know that, it's just that you've never done that before."

"If we get off this bike and up to your apartment, I'll not only call you by your first name, but I'll scream it when ever I'm pounding into your hot tight little assand I'm coming. How does that sound?" Derek whispered as he turned and trailed a finger down Spencer's chest.

"F-f-fantastic," Spencer gulped as he tried to get off the bike but wobbled nearly causing the bike to tip over.

"Easy, babe. Let me help you," Derek said getting off then helping Spencer. The moment his feet were on the ground, Spencer threw himself into Derek's arms and kissed him for all he was worth. Derek eagerly returned the kiss slipping his tongue into Reid's mouth as he went. A couple minutes later they broke apart breathless and smiling.

"Upstairs?" Derek asked.

"Upstairs," Spencer answered. XXXX

Five minutes later found them safely in Spencer's apartment and in the bedroom stripping their clothes off. Once he was naked, Derek pushed Spencer on to the bed and began trailing kisses down his body. He paid attention to the spots that made him moan and the ones that made him giggle. Derek let his mouth hover over spencer's cock. Slowly he eased down and took him completely into his mouth.

"Fuck, Derek! Oh god, yes, please don't stop." Smiling he licked from the base to the tip then swirled his tongue around the head. Spencer was on the edge and desperately wanted to come. Recognizing what his partner needed, Derek pulled back and reached for the condom and lube. He'd been preparing Spencer while he was fucking him with his mouth.

"Are you ready for me, babe?" he crooned.

"Yes, more than ready," Spencer replied.

"Okay then, hold on, this is gonna be one hell of a ride," Derek said as he slid in. Both men moaned at the sensation of Derek filling Reid. Giving the younger man a chance to adjust to him, Derek placed kisses on every part of Spencer he could reach.

"Move, Der," Spencer instructed. Nodding, Derek pulled out then slid back in. He continued this picking up the pace as the arousal took over. Spencer was meeting him thrust for thrust. Before either of them were fully ready they were coming.

"Deeeeeeerek!" Spencer shouted coming hard.

"Oh yes, Speeeeeeeeeencer!" Derek shouted as he spilled himself inside his lover. They collapsed on to the bed, a tangle of limbs.

"I've come to a decision about something," Spencer said a short time later.

"What's that?" Derek questioned sleepily.

"I like motorcycles." Derek laughed and kissed Spencer.

"I'm glad to hear that because I like what happens when you ride one with me because then I get to ride you. What do you say you want a turn now?" he asked. Spencer nodded and eagerly shifted positions to get his chance to ride Morgan just like he'd just been ridden.

Finished!

A/n, please read and review!


End file.
